


Stargazing » Carol Danvers | Marvel

by Mystique1250



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Carol Danvers, Bisexual Carol Danvers, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Earth, F/F, Kree, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Carol Danvers lives with the Kree, always plagued by the same nightmares, and can no longer remember her past.  When she is assigned a new mentor, Aurora, her life takes a turn. The woman seems to know something about her student's past that no one should ever know about. Will she support Carol in helping her find the truth and put herself in danger for it?





	Stargazing » Carol Danvers | Marvel

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

A blue flash of lightning tore her dream apart and she felt her whole body start twitching uncontrollably. Her heartbeat accelerated and beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

Screaming, the young Kree-fighter Vers, awakes from her sleep. She wiped the blonde hair stuck to her head from her face and took a few seconds to realize that she was back in reality. As soon as her pulse calmed down, she let herself sink back into the pillows, but didn't try to fall asleep again. Every time she disappeared into the world of dreams, the same dream happened over and over again, preventing her from sleeping. She used the control device on her neck, which was connected to her brain, to open the blinds.

This allowed her to see the capital of the Kree where she lived. Highly technical vehicles follow through the air in front of her window. But she didn't have a look. Instead, she already had the blanket over her body again and watched the sun rise on the horizon for a few seconds. This morning phenomenon was the only thing that could calm her down after a mixed night like this. Nature has always had a calming effect on her. While the other Kree appreciated the technology they had at their disposal, the young woman was drawn almost daily to the parks or to the other few places where nature still existed. Hela, the planet she lived on, was populated in almost every corner of Kree, making it difficult for her to find a quiet place.

After some time she got up and put on a loose grey T-shirt and training pants. Then she tied her street dog blonde hair to a plait and left her room without further ado. She urgently needed fresh air, otherwise she would go crazy. Anyway, it felt that way.

She walked through the corridors of the building she was housed in and all too soon stepped out onto the street. For a few seconds she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of fresh air in her lungs. Slowly she noticed how her thoughts cleared up again and freed her head from the images that had literally burned into her brain through her dreams. A feeling of relief spread through her and she began to run. It almost felt as if a real load was falling off her and so the forces slumbering inside relaxed. As well as she could, she was already between the Kree - masses through, on the way to the park.

The sounds of nature were disturbed by an annoying beeping. She opened her eyes and pulled out her communicator. With one finger she wiped the touchpad and a digital image appeared above the device.

"Vers? Where are you," the image of the person began to speak: "We had an appointment twenty minutes ago. The young woman swallowed. She had completely forgotten that. This would certainly not leave a particularly good impression on the woman who spoke to her, her new mentor. Shit! she cursed inwardly and immediately resented not having thought about the appointments that were due that day.

"Excuse me, I'll be right there," as she said this, she already rose from the bench and then interrupted her connection. This day already did not promise to be very good.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
